


A Slumber Party (with a Cat, Hot Tea, and a Sesshomaru)

by kaoruhana



Series: SessKag Week 2020 [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome wants to celebrate a special event with a slumber party.  The only person she can celebrate with happens to be the child she babysits.  She just didn't expect a cat to try to crash it, and a Sesshomaru to come to the rescue- kind of.
Series: SessKag Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842967
Kudos: 10
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	A Slumber Party (with a Cat, Hot Tea, and a Sesshomaru)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually written about *gasp* nine-ish years ago for the "Pajama Challenge" over on Dokuga Contest. Honestly, I've just never had the chance to update it, edit it, and rewrite it so I can post it.. And I don't think I'll ever get around to finishing it either. I mean, it's been sitting there for 9-ish years; I'd say that pretty much sums it up. 
> 
> Prompt: Comedy - Action / Crack / RomCom  
> Word Count: 2.303

Opening his front door, Sesshomaru was met by no one. Usually, there was a bustle of activity in the living room and his little girl would be hurtling herself at him. Today, there was not a sound and when he walked farther in noticed that there was not a soul in the living room either. But he did hear something in the kitchen, so he decided to head in that direction and see where his daughter and her babysitter were. 

The sight that greeted him was surprising. Not that he wasn’t used to these odd sights of course. Still, it was rare for him to find the babysitter he hired sitting as she was, obviously not paying any mind to his arrival, as he stood by the kitchen entrance. She looked so content digging into an ice-cream carton that he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. 

On his kitchen island sat Kagome. Why she sat on the granite slab itself and had foregone the stools dotting it were beyond him as he took in her attire. She was wearing light blue pajamas with some odd pattern decorating them. They looked to be animals of some sort, but he couldn’t make it out from where he was standing. Kagome was not the only perplexing sight –there was the rather messy sight of his daughter as well. Was Rin eating a dripping ice-cream cone and in her pajamas no less? He really needed to look into that and see what exactly Kagome was feeding Rin. Next to the two females there was the cat- the rather bothersome obese cat that Kagome had insisted be kept with Rin for company- and it too was eating the sweet treat. 

Deciding he’d had enough of watching he strode purposefully towards the trio not stopping until he stood right in front of them. The sudden movement caused Kagome to look up startled, but the cat merely glanced at him before resuming his eating. Rin squealed nearly foregoing her cone to meet her papa before deciding instead that the melting treat was better for the moment and that her father would still love her even if she didn’t hug him. For this decision, Sesshomaru was glad. While it wasn’t exactly pleasant to not get a hug from Rin as usual, he was grateful that her now ice-cream coated fingers stayed away from his suit. 

“Oh, hello Sesshomaru!” Kagome chirped after swallowing a rather impressive mouthful of ice-cream. “We’re celebrating!” 

She had somehow gotten over the sudden shock of seeing him in the kitchen, it seemed. Rolling his eyes, he resisted the urge to tell her that yes, she was celebrating, and no, she could not be doing that here in his kitchen wearing what looked to be sky-blue polar bear pajamas while sitting on his island no less. 

“What are you celebrating?” 

He was curious he had to admit and wasn’t unappreciative of the fact that certain good deeds should be rewarded with celebrations. Why did Rin have to be included though? Did she pass a test with a good grade? No, he would have remembered if Rin had a test this week. 

“I got fired!” Kagome promptly announced brandishing her spoon into the carton and pulling out another large helpful of Rocky-Road. 

“Fired?” 

He was not pleased in the least to learn this. She was his daughter’s babysitter, and he was not going to have her set a bad example for his child. If she didn’t explain herself soon, she was well on her way to getting fired twice today. 

“You know that evil female dog I work under- the one running that coffee shop on campus?” 

He nodded, remembering her constant complaints about her other employer. The lady- he’d visited Kagome at her job once on Rin’s insistence- was not someone he had ever expected Kagome to work with, and he was even surprised that Kagome had kept her job till now. But why was she celebrating her unemployment when she liked the job despite her constant complaints about her employer? 

“Well,” Kagome continued noting that he recalled who she was talking about, “she said I wasn’t too customer-friendly and that I did poorly at my job. Honestly, I was just waiting to quit.” 

“Really?” An eyebrow went up this time followed by a slight falter in his tone. Yes, he would admit he was extremely nosy about his babysitter’s current predicament. And he was also curious. In the short time he had known Kagome, he knew that firing her for that reason was ludicrous. 

Firing her for being too friendly with customers would be more plausible. 

“Well yes,” Kagome answered with another smile setting the carton down by her side this time and pulling a rather reluctant looking cat into her lap. “I’ve already got a job ready, so, I don’t really care about her anymore.” Sesshomaru raised the other eyebrow quietly moving to the side when the cat made a leap towards the other counter and decided to slink off to another room-most likely his. The thing liked his bed for some reason. 

Sesshomaru frowned as he picked up the carton of ice cream. “I don’t particularly condone this behavior, but I am displeased to learn that you have found a new job. Will I need to look for a new babysitter soon?” 

Frankly, Kagome was the best babysitter he had ever found. Rin loved her and well, as much as he hated to admit it, Kagome had grown on him too. That and the fact that Kagome was possibly the only babysitter yet who could put up with the constant craziness of his schedule and be okay with it. She was more of an occasional nanny somedays too, and he was grateful that she took that other job on without any complaints. 

“No siree!” Kagome enthused, trying to reach the carton that he had now placed out of her reach. “It’s a job in the city!” With a giggle, that he just knew was induced by the sugar high she was experiencing, she added some more words in a low whisper. “You ain’t getting rid of me that easily Sesshomaru!” 

Rolling his eyes, he plucked the spoon from her hands and took a spoon of Rocky Road ice-cream for himself. It was his favorite flavor after all and he was tempted to take a bite when it was right in front of him. 

“Daddy just kissed Kagome!” Rin sing-songed speaking for the first time since Sesshomaru’s arrival. 

Sesshomaru merely looked at Kagome questioning his daughter’s words. “That was technically an indirect kiss.” Kagome murmured, bushing a little. 

She vowed to stop bringing her manga collection around Rin. The girl’s appetite for shojo was scary and it took everything in Kagome’s power to hide the more PG rated books from Rin. Rin must have picked up this idea from the child-friendly manga Kagome had stolen from her ten-year-old cousin and stashed in her bag the other week. 

The young babysitter peeked at her employer trying to gage his reaction. She wasn’t blind, and did notice that her employer was rather handsome. But Rin was just as cute and was the main reason she continued to accept when Sesshomaru called her in for babysitting duties. It was also why she had refused any job offers that put her ability to babysit Rin at risk. It was ridiculous, she knew, but living at home after her college degree netted her no decent job offers, meant she took what she got. And spending and enjoying Rin’s lovely company were what made this job worthwhile. Of course, the bonus occasional interaction with Sesshomaru was a good thing too, but Rin was much cuter- way cuter actually. 

“So it is.” Sesshomaru muttered, taking another bite of ice-cream. “Now can you explain why both you and my daughter are wearing pajamas?” 

“Slumber party!” The females yelled giving each other a wink and a high-five. 

“So, you are sleeping over Kagome?” It wasn’t the first time that Sesshomaru had called her by her first name but the times he did were few and she fought hard and failed at keeping the flush in her cheeks controlled whenever he did. 

“Yes. Do you mind if I spend the night in Rin’s room? I kind of need some girl time, and this is Sango’s two-year anniversary with Miroku. I don’t want to bother her today.” 

“Hmm.” Setting the carton in his hands back on the counter Sesshomaru strode towards the living room again. He didn’t really mind if the babysitter spent the night. This wouldn’t be the first time, but it would be the first time she did so without him having to ask. He had some work to do anyways so a night where he didn’t have to watch Rin would be helpful. “Just don’t make a mess.” 

That said, he disappeared into the hallway leaving Kagome wondering whether he was insulting her and treating her like a little kid! She was old enough to lease a house now—she was 25 after all, and she hadn’t made a mess in his house ever before. The warning really was unnecessary. Reaching down to take another spoonful of ice-cream she was surprised to find the carton empty. He’d cleared out her stash! Huffing, she hopped down from the counter and looked to Rin who was watching her carefully, her ice cream now finished. 

“Well then Rin, how about we get cleaned up and get started on enjoying our night?” 

A few hours later Kagome was in the kitchen with Rin beginning the first part of their slumber party. It was decided by Rin that they would have a mini-tea party of sorts and so Kagome had made the tea and was taking it off the stove. She turned and saw Rin pick up the cat which suddenly seemed like a bad idea. A hot teapot, an irritated cat, and a determined Rin could prove to be a terrible combination. Opening her mouth Kagome tried to let out a warning before the irritated cat met the determined Rin. 

“No Rin don’t do that!” 

It was too late of a warning however and Kagome soon found herself doused with scalding hot tea as the cat leaped and her hold on the teapot faltered. She let out a yelp at the stinging burn from the hot liquid hitting her skin. Seconds later, she let out another yelp when she stepped on the cat’s tail while trying to move away from the dropped teapot, and said cat yowled and hissed at her. 

“Stupid cat, stupid tea!” She yelled as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen dodging the cat darting out of it. 

“What in the world is going on?” His thundering voice demanded surveying the scene. Kagome was wearing the tea that she and Rin were supposed to be drinking and the cat looked like it was scared for its life as it left the kitchen. And his teapot- his stainless steel teapot- was on the ground with the lid off and what he could assume would be some dents 

“I’m sorry.” Rin piped up feeling extremely guilty for causing her babysitter harm. Said babysitter was currently nursing her burn with cold water as Sesshomaru took a towel to clean up the spilled tea. 

“Kagome told me to be careful with Yoko but I picked her up and then she hit Kagome’s teapot!” 

Sesshomaru sighed. He supposed that he couldn’t blame Kagome, but he was insanely glad that the teapot- a durable one- hadn’t fallen on someone instead of the floor and that Kagome hadn’t sustained more of an injury. 

“Show me your burn.” He ordered approaching the sink where Kagome stood nursing her burned hand. 

Kagome gingerly held her right hand out where the bright red indicated the severity of her burn. With a sigh, he led her to the island where he had found her earlier that day and set down a bottle of lotion that he procured from the medicine cabinet. 

“This will soothe the burn. As for your shirt,” he looked pointedly at the now tea-stained sleeve of her right arm, “do you have a spare?” Kagome shook her head feeling stupid. She looked at the sleeve deciding to stick it out for the night. After all, it was only a little tea stain right? A little tea stain on her favorite pair of slumber party pajamas. 

“I’ll bring you a spare shirt.” Before she could say another word, he had disappeared only to return moments later with a faded shirt. 

“Here.” 

Taking it, she walked away from the room and to the spare bedroom nearby. Peeling off her now soaked top, she slipped his shirt on. The black shirt looked odd with her polar bear pajamas mostly because it had skulls on it; a glaring contrast to her pajamas if she ever saw one. Stifling a giggle, she went back out and entered the kitchen where Rin was happily munching on some toast that Sesshomaru had prepared for her. 

“Thank you.” The father and daughter turned to look at her and Kagome felt slightly embarrassed standing in the kitchen with stares directed at her. “Well I’ll go set up the movie now that the tea party’s done.” She squeaked out, running away to the confines of the living room and save what was left of the slumber party. 

As she left, Sesshomaru had a brief fleeting thought float through his mind: she looked nice in his shirt. 

His eyes widening, he nearly burned himself on the hot pan he had just placed on the stove. Apparently, he wasn’t the only person in this house who had a vested interest in the babysitter. 

Now the question was, just what would he do about it?


End file.
